


Crawford

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, small town AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: A small mountain town finds themselves welcoming a new resident and his daughter, but what effect will this have on the other residents? On you? Welcome to Crawford.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Everwood? That’s kind of where I got the idea for this, but now from the adults point of view and with younger kids. This is a slow burn too so prepare for a long read.

The town you grew up in was nothing more than one street with shops leading to the main road which took you to the cabins all the inhabitants lived in. It was easy to know everyone in town, even easier to know their stories, and easier still was the gossip.

Living in a town of less than 200 people meant that if something happened everyone knew about it. The day you had gotten your acceptance letter to Yale, for instance, had been an extra day that year that every single person spoke to you. The other day of the year being your birthday, of course.

So the day Marge, the real estate agent, came into the diner you worked at and announced that someone from out of town had bought the cabin up on Willow Drive, everyone went a little crazy.

“He’s from Georgia, didn’t say where at but he doesn’t have much of an accent so who could tell. His name is Leonard McCoy, he’s a doctor, and he has a six year old daughter named Joanna coming along with him.” Marge loved spilling the juiciest secrets, and since she was inside people’s homes she knew it all.

“What about a wife?”

“Sit down Geri, just because someone’s moving into town doesn’t mean he’ll marry you!” You watched from behind the counter wiping the surface down and staying silent. “But what about the wife?”

Marge shrugged. “He didn’t say and I didn’t want to press him too hard, I was still trying to sell a house you know.”

There hadn’t been an actual doctor in Crawford for years, the last one retiring and moving down to Florida with his son, which meant everyone had been carpooling to make the trip out to the nearest office an hour away.

“It’ll be nice to be able to give the kids regular check ups like they should,” You offered finally when everyone had calmed down a bit. “And for the accidents. A doctor and a butcher are not the same thing anymore.”

It was agreed that maybe having someone in the medical field close by wouldn’t be such a bad thing and everyone went on their way. Everyone except Marge. “He sounds very handsome on the phone, maybe the two of you will get along.”

“I don’t have high expectations.”

* * *

With news of the newcomer spreading like wildfire the entire town was stirring itself up. Suddenly several building needed to be painted, the town needed an updated welcome sign, a block party was scheduled, and there was even talk of the pothole (which you had nicknamed Phil) should be fixed.

“They can’t fill Phil!” You tried to be outraged, that pothole was a staple of the community after all, and for one new person! “If he wants to move to our town he better learn the love it the way we all did.”

“By living here our entire lives?” It was true, most of the people that lived here had done so since they were born.

Filling up the coffee cups on the table you smiled. “By seeing the town for how it is and getting to know the people.”

“Well I guess that has to be true, look at you Y/N, you left and still came back.”

“It’s because I missed your smile every Wednesday Bill.”

It was true you had left, gone to Yale and stayed in New England for years before your dad got sick and you immediately came back home to take care of him. The rest was history and eight years later you were still there.

Marge waltzed into the diner at the end of your shift happy as could be. “Today’s the day people, the doctor is in the house!”

Rolling your eyes and your apron you said goodbye to the cooks and left the diner, there was only so much town gossip you could handle in a day and Marge was bound to be full of it.

“Momma!” The little boy ran to you with outstretched arms. “Momma look!”

“He was perfect today Y/N, we did some coloring and he made you this.” There was only one school in town where all the children went and they were more than accommodating with work schedules. “We are going to be getting a new student this week, we’re letting all the parents know.”

“The doctor’s kid right? At least we’ll know she won’t show up sick.” Saying goodnight you packed up your son and started for home.

Unlocking the door you let your son run into the living room to play while you started something for dinner, but before you could even set down your bags the phone started ringing.

“Hello?”

“Y/N, it’s Mike, I wanted to call because I was thinking about something.” Mike was your son’s uncle, and he had remained in your lives regardless. “You know about that new doctor coming to town, well what if you went to work for him? You could get better hours and probably better pay, it would be nice for Oliver too.”

You thought on it for a second chewing your lip, it wasn’t a terrible idea. “I’m gonna have to meet him first Mike, I won’t work for some crazy guy.”

“I know, but I figured it was worth bringing up just in case.” You thanked him and said goodnight.

The hours would be set which would be a big help with Oliver, your son needed some kind of stability and waitressing wasn’t that. “Sweetie, do you want mac and cheese or butter noodles?”

For now, you had other things to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do I have to go to school? Why can’t I go to work with you”

Chuckling, Leonard checked the rearview mirror to see his daughter’s face. “It’s both of our first days sweetheart, I need to set up the new office and you need to keep learning things.”

Getting to the school little Joanna lagged behind a bit hoping to change her father’s mind, but it didn’t work. “You must be the McCoy’s!” The principal stretched out her hand to take the smaller one before standing again. “Doctor McCoy, it’s a pleasure. The other children and very excited to meet your daughter.”

The principal explained that Joanna’s class only had a handful of kids in it so she would be well tended to, the teacher was more than happy to work with each child on anything they needed and worked around parents schedules the best they could.

“Each teacher takes a turn hosting after school activities to help with working parents who can’t get their children right as school lets out or have other accommodations for them. We’re such a small place that it’s not difficult to manage.”

Joanna held onto her dad’s hand and followed along. “Are they nice?”

“The other children? There has never been a problem with any of them being mean, bullying, or fighting. I think you’ll be very happy here Joanna.”

When it was time to leave her, Leonard knelt down to face his daughter and gave her a bright smile. “I’ll be back to pick you up at three, promise me you’ll try to have some fun today?” She nodded. “I love you Jojo.”

“I love you daddy.”

He had paperwork to fill out and told the staff that he would be at the new office and he would be setting up all day. “Just call me if there’s anything you need, I’ll be right over.”

It was just the old doctor’s office that was being reopened, it already had the reception area built in with file cabinets and two exam rooms. The furniture needed updated, the walls needed replaced, and some new equipment needed to be ordered but other than that it was going to be a perfect place.

Opening the door Leonard left it propped so the room would get aired out, then set to work on cleaning. The only problem with that though, was that everyone wanted to stop by and introduce themselves and no one wanted to offer any help. So he scrubbed the counters and the walls, vacuumed the carpets a few times (they would need replaced eventually as well), cleaned all the drawers, and finally made his way back to the exam rooms.

All the equipment had been left behind by the last doctor in hopes that it would be used when his replacement came along, but since it was all outdated to begin with there wasn’t much use it would have now. Still, it would have to do until the supplies he ordered arrived.

As promised, just before three Leonard washed up the best he could and drove back towards the school arriving just in time to find Joanna as one of the last two children there. “You must be Joanna’s father.” The teacher looked young enough to still be in school herself, but he didn’t mention it. “I’m Emily Richards, I volunteered today so that I would be able to meet you.”

“How’d it go today? Did she have a good time?”

Miss Richards smiled broadly. “There were a few times where she said she missed you and got sad, but she made a friend and it’s been this way since lunch.”

“Where is his guardian? I don’t want to take Joanna and leave him alone.” There was giggling and whispering of plans to be made, Leonard wouldn’t separate them just yet.

“She’s just arrived actually. Joanna, Oliver you’re parents are here.”

At the sound Joanna’s head popped up and she ran to her father jumping into his arms. “Daddy, look I made a friend!”

“I see that sweetie. Can you introduce me?”

The little boy came over as shy as ever but put his tiny hand into Leonard’s palm. “I’m Oliver.”

“Oliver, it’s very nice to meet you. I’m Leo.”

Something caught his attention over Leonard’s shoulder and the little boy’s face lit up. “Mommy!”

* * *

It must have been the doctor, anyone else and you would have recognized them, but to see him kneeling on the floor eye level with your son was heartwarming. He would fit in just fine here if that small effort was any indication.

“You must be Oliver’s mom, I’m Leonard McCoy.”

“The famous Doctor I’ve heard so much about.” You shook his hand hugging Oliver at the same time. “I’m Y/N. And this is your daughter?”

“Joanna, they’re in the same class. They’ve been in cahoots since lunchtime apparently.”

Your son looked positively impish and you knew then that Joanna would be his friend and partner in crime for however long he could keep her. “How’s the office coming along if you don’t mind me asking? I’m sure it wasn’t in the best condition when you arrived.”

“Very dusty, but nothing a good vacuum can’t fix.” The pair of you had walked out of the school saying good night to Miss Richards on the way and your children walking slowly behind still giggling about something.

“Would you like some help? I have the day off tomorrow and with the kids in school I’m sure we can get a lot done.”

But he looked almost shocked at the idea. “I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t ask, I’m offering.” Oliver waved to Joanna and got himself in the backseat sitting dutifully in the booster. “I can be there right after I drop him off if you’d like.”

“Thank you, this is very nice of you.”

Buckling your son you shut the door and smiled back at the doctor. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Welcome to Crawford, Doctor.”


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, after dropping off Oliver the next morning you made your way back to the row of stores and parked in front of the doctor’s office.

“Morning!” You found him hunched over a soapy bucket in one of the exam rooms scrubbing away the filth from the last few years. “I got coffee and muffins, they’re in the office feel free to help yourself.”

“I just might, and after that I’ll start on the other room?”

Grabbing everything you needed you set to work sipping the coffee in between scrubbing items and after an hour and a half the only thing still needed was for the walls to be washed. “Want to take a break and get some fresh air?”

“What happened to getting this all done today?” You joked, but the idea of stretching and breathing something not scrubbed with bleach was too good to pass up. “Was there somewhere in particular you wanted to go?”

“I thought we could get some more coffee and you could tell me about the stores. I’m going to need to figure out where everything is and having a guide makes everything easier.”

Agreeing you followed as he locked the door and you set off to the diner where the cooks called out to you. “I thought you weren’t working today?”

“And yet here I am.” Working together all day you had a great relationship with the others. “We’re here for some coffee and to introduce Doctor Leonard McCoy.”

One by one they filtered towards you to shake hands with the doctor introducing themselves while you poured two to-go cups. “Y/N, how did you meet him so quickly?”

“Our children are in the same class,” He answered first. “Turns out her son was the first person to welcome my daughter.” He answered a bunch of questions before saying goodbye and following you out to the sidewalk.

You led him up one side of the street telling him all about the shops and what you could buy there, pointing out the grocery store and the diner as the only two food places in town, and the post office. “Most stores and more than willing to order anything you need with their next shipments, being so far away from other towns they’re pretty understanding.”

“Well that’s good to know, I’ll need a lot while I’m here.” He had told you about the plans he had for modernizing the equipment. “We should get back, the place is almost finished.”

“When did you want to open?”

The office was only a little bit away at this point, he shrugged taking a look at the front. “I was hoping to at least start doing checkups that won’t require any special equipment within the next few days, all the other stuff will have to wait.”

When you got back inside the two of you scrubbed the walls in the exam rooms and kept talking, learning more about each other the best you could. “So why move all the way out here from Georgia?”

“Nothing for me there anymore, Joanna’s mom left last year and it just didn’t make sense to stay there.” You watched as he shrugged still not facing you. “I wanted to give us both a fresh start. What about you. Have you lived here your whole life?”

“I was born here but I left for school.” You smiled at the memory, it had been one of the best days of your life. “I was accepted into Yale and spent a few years on the East Coast.”

That got his attention and Leonard immediately turned towards you. “You went to Yale?”

“Yeah, I graduated and then stayed in Boston for a few years working.”

“What did you study?”

It felt silly to even say now, you worked in a diner now. “Business administration, I worked in accounting for a big law firm.”

“Well…why did you come back?”

He seemed just as confused as to why you would come back as you were about why he would move there. “My dad got sick, he needed someone to take him to appointments and take care of him. But he died a couple of years ago and I just wasn’t in the place to move a toddler around.”

“What about Oliver’s dad? I mean, he could help right?” The pregnancy of your pause was enough to make Leonard hang his head. “I’m sorry, that…I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s a perfectly fair question. There was an accident, right before Oliver was born actually, and since we live so far away from a hospital he bled to death.”

Leo was now staring at you his mouth open as if he wanted to say something but his eyes wide because he didn’t know what he could say. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, you couldn’t have done anything all those years ago and there’s nothing anyone can do about it now.” It was your turn to shrug. “When our last doctor left there were a lot of accidents, some were lucky enough to just need surgery or amputations, but Jack wasn’t one of them.”

“You’re talking about this so bluntly.”

Everyone had known about it, everyone had brought you and Jack’s family food and condolences but you didn’t need that now. “Hiding it won’t change that it happened, and it’s not like he was sick. It was an accident, he didn’t get help in time. It was no one’s fault.”

“Well, I know I’m brand new to town but if you ever needed anything I’d be happy to help.”

There was no awkwardness, tension, or anger and you were more than thankful for that. “And if you need anything at all.”

All awkwardness melted and as it was getting close to lunchtime and Leo had said that to thank you he would treat you to the meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Word spread quickly that you and the doctor had spent the day together, you knew it was coming and was honestly surprised when the phone didn’t ring off the hook that night, but of course you worked in the most popular place in town and everyone was hungry.

“Y/N,” The whiney voice was like nails on a chalkboard to you, having spent your entire schooling with her you couldn’t escape it. “I heard you’re trying to snatch up the new guy and before any of us even got a chance.”

You sighed refilling a cup at the breakfast bar. “Geri, I helped him clean up the office and showed him around town. You think that means marriage?”

“I’m just saying, I’d like to at least meet the guy.”

“Well here’s your chance.” Leo walked in closing the door behind him and walked right up to the open seat. “Morning doc, what can I get you?”

He ordered and asked how the day was going but Geri slid into the seat next to him and cut off your answer. “Hiya, I wanted to introduce myself since you’re new here. I’m Geri McGregor.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Leonard McCoy.”

“How’re you liking our little town so far?”

Moving the coffee cup in front of him Leo hid the amused smile growing across his face. “Uh, the town’s beautiful I don’t think I could have picked a better place to move.”

“Good thing you came with all that flannel, it can get cold in the winter.” She was rubbing her hand up and down the doctor’s bicep, he had worn a flannel every day he had been there but that wasn’t an excuse to touch someone like that. “And have you met anyone you like?”

Leo met your eyes and you could see the questioning look on his face, you just rolled your eyes trying to tell him it was ridiculous. “Uh, Y/N and Oliver have been very nice. That’s actually why I’m here, Joanna wanted to know if Oliver could come over and play after school, she’s excited to show him around the house.”

“Yeah that sounds great, let me know when you want him to be picked up and I’ll be over.”

You agreed on a time before Leonard left calling out a goodbye to the rest of the patrons and you immediately turned to Geri shaking your head and turning instead to your manager. “Hey Martin, I’m working some overtime tonight.”

* * *

At five-thirty you pulled into the McCoy’s driveway and hear the gleeful sounds of the kids playing in the back. “Hi everyone.”

Leonard was grilling something and Joanna was showing Oliver some of her toys. “I realized after we got here that I hadn’t told you the address.”

“Everyone knows where you live, it wasn’t a problem.” Kissing Oliver on the head you walked over and offered to help.

“Nope, just about done here. I hope you like burgers, Oliver said his uncle made them when it was nice out.” Your heart swelled, Mike was the only one to cook for you anymore, any other day it was you cooking for two. “That is, if you want to stay for dinner. I made enough for all of us, I figured after a hard day of bringing other people food it would be nice.”

Everything had already been laid out on the table but when you asked if there was anything you could do Leonard just smiled. “You could have a beer if you want, they’re in the fridge.”

Grabbing two you brought them out finding Leonard was calling to the kids to go wash up and get ready to eat. “Thank you, it looks like they’re really getting along.”

He took the beer and tapped it against your bottle. “They’ve done nothing but laugh since they got here. It’s been great.”

“Because Joanna has a friend, or because you could get things done without having to also entertain her?” The life of a single parent was exhausting.

He laughed. “Is it bad if I say both?”

Dinner was delicious and filling, Leo had made about twice as many burgers as he needed. The kids were starting to slow down now that they were nice and full, looking over at your son you realized how filthy he was from playing. “You ready to go home, bud? You need a bath before bed.”

“You too Jo, but first why don’t you clean up your toys?” Standing to leave you were shocked to find Oliver walking over with Joanna to pick up everything they had brought out. “That’s an amazing kid you’ve got there.”

“Don’t I know it.” Every mother thought her child was the best, that they could do no wrong, but with Oliver there had been others to tell you the same thing. “I’m glad he’s got a friend, there aren’t many kids in that class.”

Helping to bring the plates into the kitchen you found the kids in front of the tv trying to milk out all the time they could together. Holding out your hand to Oliver he waved good bye and you thanked them again.

“Did you have fun?” You asked once in the car. “Mr. McCoy said there was a lot of laughing.”

Oliver smiled from his booster seat and told you all of the games they had played, he was already yawning from the day and you knew it wasn’t going to be long after his bath that he would be fast asleep.

And you would be remembering what it felt like to be a family.


	5. Chapter 5

Because of school and working in the diner you were able to see Leonard for at least a few minutes every day, you had exchanged phone numbers in case he had any questions or either of you were hosting a playdate.

So the day that you didn’t show up to pick Oliver up from school Leonard got worried. “You must be Leonard McCoy,” The man had walked right up to Oliver and snatched him up in a hug. “I’m Mike Unger, Oliver’s uncle.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Oliver’s told me a lot about you.” But there was really only one question on his mind. “Is everything alright with Y/N?”

“Today’s not a good day for her, she tries not to let Olly see it. It’s the anniversary of my brother’s accident, I usually take him for the night so she can grieve.” June 23rd, every year on this date you holed yourself up in the house and looked over your wedding album and pictures of Oliver when he was a baby. It was the only way you could cope with the loss even after all these years. “She’ll be back tomorrow though, acting like nothing happened.”

Leonard nodded understanding more than he let on. “I’m sorry for your loss, I’m sure today is difficult for you too.”

“It is, but I’d rather spend the night with my nephew and remember the good times, you know?”

Joanna had come over now taking her dad’s hand. “Where’s Y/N?” Her little voice made both men smile. “You know daddy, the pretty one!”

“I know who she is sweetie. She’s sick today but Mr. Unger says we’ll see her again tomorrow. How’s that sound?”

Mike watched the interaction and was sure he saw a flicker of sadness in the doctor’s eyes. “It was great meeting you both, but we have a full night planned. See you around.”

* * *

“Daddy?”

The car ride had been quiet with Leo worried about you and Joanna staring out the window. “Yeah, honey?”

“Can we make Y/N a card? You know, cause she sick and sick people get cards.” The innocence was too adorable to deny and Leonard found himself agreeing almost immediately. “Can we take it to her tonight?”

Using the notorious parent answer of “we’ll see” Leonard got his daughter home and fed before finding come crayons and color paper to use. Joanna got to work sticking her little tongue between her teeth in concentration drawing a nice picture on the paper under the giant crayon letters wishing that you would feel better.

It was late enough that Leonard could talk Joanna out of taking it over tonight and instead put her to bed so he could make his own get well soon gift.

* * *

The lasagna was packed away in the car when Leo headed out to pick up Joanna from school, her card placed neatly on top of the foiled dish as promised. When he got to the school you were already there sitting with both kids on the grass. “Hope you don’t mind, it was gorgeous out so I thought it would be nice for them to play out here for a bit.”

“Absolutely! Jo, in the car.” Your smile fell, thinking that Leonard had meant for Joanna to get in the car so they could go already, but when she appeared again carrying a large glass dish you were worried for a different reason. “Mike told us you weren’t feeling that great yesterday, so we made you some lasagna.”

“And I made you a card!” Handing off the food Joanna grabbed the paper and plopped herself in your lap. “Look, that’s Oliver, and me, and you, and daddy!”

Eyes lighting up you looked at the picture. “Wow, is this us at dinner? I feel better already, thank you so much!”

“Mommy, can Joanna come over and play?”

Oliver’s pleading look was only cause for you both to smile. “Why not? If you want we can heat up the food you made, it’ll be nice.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want it to be too much if-”

“My house is spotless, please come see it before it’s ruined with toys and little boys clothes.” Leonard threw his head back and agreed. “Follow us.”

* * *

As promised, your house was as clean as the day you moved in. Leonard carried the food into the kitchen while you grabbed them both something to drink. “Thank you, you didn’t have to do anything for me.”

“Y/N, you’re the only person I hang out with in this town. You honestly think I wasn’t going to at least try to do something to help?” He was right, of course, but you didn’t enjoy being pitied. “Besides, my mom’s coming into town next week and I wanted the chance to invite you over to meet her. She’s heard all about Oliver from Jo.”

You hadn’t pegged him as a momma’s boy, but of course he was. Leonard, it seemed, was the most well rounded individual you knew and it boggled your mind that anyone would leave him and his adorable daughter. “That sounds nice, I’m sure Oliver will love it.”

After a beat Leonard turned to face you, his face more serious now. “I know we only met a little bit ago, and I’m sure I’m not anywhere close to being your best friend here, but I’m always here if you need to talk or send Oliver off for the night.”

There it was again, the generosity. “That means a lot, thank you. And if you haven’t noticed you’re the only person I hang out with too, so I guess that makes you the closest thing I’ve got to a best friend.”

Tapping the glasses together the pair of you went on talking about more upbeat topics before fixing dinner.

Saying goodnight and watching as Leonard drove off you felt a nagging in the back of your mind. It was something you hadn’t felt in a long time and even though it scared you, you knew that maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

Leonard McCoy was an intelligent man, loved his daughter more than anything in the world, wanted to help when he could, and probably was one of the most attractive people you had ever laid eyes on.

Making sure Oliver was put to bed you grabbed a pair of spare batteries and decided to give yourself some well-needed self relaxation.


	6. Chapter 6

You hadn’t been expecting it, but when Leonard brought his mom to pick up Joanna with him you were more than pleased. “You must be Y/N and Oliver, it’s so good to finally meet you.”

“Mrs. McCoy, Leonard was so excited that you were coming.” The women wrapped her arms around you in a quick hug and pinched Oliver’s cheek, something you thought only happened in movies. “How do you like our little town so far?”

“Beautiful, very beautiful indeed. I can see why Len picked it, he’s always loved mountains.”

You mentioned how there was a trail somewhere nearby for some hiking but with the snow coming it would be closed up soon. “Oliver and I are going sometime soon, he only makes it a little bit up the mountain but it’s fun for him.”

“Len is making a fantastic dinner, barbecued pork! The sauce is all the way from Georgia. Why don’t you and Oliver join us? I’m sure Joanna would love it.” You weren’t sure if she was more excited for her granddaughter to have a friend, or for her son.

“Mama, relax. Y/N’s already been invited, they’re coming over a little bit later.”

Saying goodbye you ran Oliver home and gave him a quick bath, knowing that you’d be at dinner later than usual.

* * *

In the car ride home, Joanna talked all about school and what she was learning, but the moment she ran upstairs to get ready for dinner Leonard found his mother staring him down. “How long have you been here?”

“About a month I think, why?”

She followed him out into the backyard deciding to talk while he was lighting the grill. “And how long have you known that nice young lady?”

Dropping his head Leonard found himself laughing. “Mama, please don’t do this.”

“I saw the way you looked at her Len, you invited her to dinner with us in advance! Don’t tell me that you don’t like her.” When he didn’t answer her eyes lit up. “You do like her.”

“Mama, please don’t do this. I haven’t said anything about it to her, it’s not the right time.”

But that didn’t stop the matron, and Eleanora placed her fists right on her hips. “Is this about whats-her-face?”

“Jocelyn has nothing to do with this.” Bringing up his ex-wife was never a fun experience, especially since his mom had such strong feelings about her. “Her husband died a few years ago, just because I’m ready to move on doesn’t mean she is.”

Knowing that she was right, Eleanora moved for the stairs to go help Joanna. “I guess you’ll never know until you find out, then.”

Leonard was out back flipping the vegetables when you arrived, he only knew because Joanna and Oliver flew through the door ready to play. “I asked your mom if there was anything I could do to help and she said to bring you this.”

The beer was cold, it had come right from the fridge. “That was nice of you, cheers.”

Ignoring the smirk from her Leonard decided instead to talk about how a bunch of equipment was arriving the following week. “So you’ll be able to do x-rays now?”

“Sure will, I really should get a nurse who knows how to cast but for right now it’s a start knowing if a bone is broken or not and being able to splint it.”

When the food was almost ready and the kids were called to wash up, you found a way to help by setting the table and getting drinks for everyone. “Mrs. McCoy, what would you like?”

“Oh please peaches, call me Ellie.” Her smile was infectious and when Leonard came back in carrying a platter of barbecue he couldn’t help but join in.

“What are you two going on about in here?”

Ellie took the silverware out of your hands and passed them along to the kids to set up. “Actually, I was about to ask what Y/N does. Tell us all about you dear.”

“Mama…”

You shook your head at the warning tone. “Right now I’m waitressing at the diner, there isn’t much around here as far as job prospects go unless you work on one of the farms.”

“Couldn’t you take over some of the management of the farms though? That’s what you said your degree was in, right?” Ellie looked between the two of you smiling. “I’m sure at least one of them needs managed.”

“Most of them are owned and operated by the same people, they wouldn’t give that up. Those animals the ranchers have are their livelihood, no way they’re going to let someone else run it.”

Leonard shook his head almost disappointed at the idea. “Even someone with a degree like yours.”

You spent the rest of the meal telling them about your time on the East Coast, how you had managed with school, and what you did in Boston after graduation. They told you what it was like in Georgia and you compared the weather easily enough.

“Have you ever had fresh peach cobbler Y/N?” Shaking your head no Ellie looked almost shocked. “Next time I come I’ll have to bring some peaches and make it for ya’ll, I know Joanna loves it.”

Leonard brought over refills for the three of you and decided to shift the conversation to tell his mom about all the things the kids had done together using the laughter from the family room as an example.

“We should get going, Oliver has the day with his grandmother tomorrow so he needs some sleep.” Saying goodnight and thanking them for dinner you drove home.

Joanna was humming to herself playing with her dolls and Ellie took her chance. “Tonight was nice.”

“Mama, please don’t try to sell me on the ‘being a family’ thing.” Her eyes widened and Leo nodded. “Uh huh, I know your tricks. Stop meddling.”

But when Leonard crawled into bed that night he stared at the ceiling for a while replaying dinner over in his mind. It had been him and Joanna truly alone for the past year, but it had been them against the world for so much longer. Now that they had you and Oliver it felt like things were changing, like he was finally feeling that piece he had missed filling back up.


	7. Chapter 7

You felt terrible doing this, showing up in the middle of the night, but Leonard had kept saying it was fine. “What happened?”

Setting Oliver down on the couch you watched Leonard grab a medical bag he kept handy. “He came into my room and said he wasn’t feeling well, he was running a fever and I thought maybe it was just a cold.” You had called and told Leo that Oliver wouldn’t be at school because he was a little sick, runny nose and a cough, but he hadn’t gotten better. “But then I noticed a rash and he’s just so agitated right now.”

Leonard lifted up the little boys shirt and took a look at the rash, the red dots were covering his chest and stomach. “Y/N, you can relax. It’s chicken pox, he’s completely fine.”

He asked for help getting the sleep shirt off of Oliver and she he had Leonard took calamine lotion and spread it across his skin being sure to discard the gloves he used right after.

“Have you had the chicken pox before?” You shook your head no. “What about the vaccine?”

“We both got the vaccine, but shouldn’t that mean that he can’t get this?”

Leonard chuckled, pulling the shirt back over Oliver. “Not exactly, kids who get the vaccine can still get chicken pox it just won’t be as bad as it would be if they hadn’t. Luckily, after this you won’t have to worry about it again. On the other hand, if he has it there’s a chance everyone at school has it.”

As if on cue, Joanna appeared behind her dad’s legs. “Daddy, I can’t sleep.”

When he scooped her up in his arms Leonard immediately placed a hand on her forehead. “Like I was saying, most of them are probably sick.”

Joanna’s bumps were coming up on her arms and you could already tell that she was miserable. “Sorry for barging in like that, I was just so freaked out.”

Leonard was applying the lotion to his daughter but turned his head to smile at you. “There’s no need to apologize, that’s what I’m here for. Do you have calamine at home to reapply?” You said that you did but he nodded towards the bag. “Take some gloves with you just in case, don’t want these things to get infected.”

“Thank you, I’m going to try and get him to sleep. Safe to say he won’t be at school.”

Joanna was curled up on Leonard’s lap now, asleep almost instantly. “Listen, I won’t be sending her in either so if you need someone to watch Oliver feel free to drop him off.”

“I actually have off tomorrow so this works out perfectly.”

His smiled broadened. “Great, let’s make a day of it! We can have a pajama party and watch movies all day. I’m sure it’ll help them keep their minds off the itching too.”

You had to admit, the idea of spending your day off with another adult to help out with a sick Oliver sounded amazing, you could hardly say no. Agreeing that you would both be back later that morning, you and Oliver headed home snuggling into bed together with a smile on your face.

* * *

As promised, you packed up a bag and drove back up towards Leonard’s house getting flagged down by Mike on the way. “Hey there little man, why are you in your jammies?”

“He’s got chicken pox, so no school until he’s better.”

Oliver was still a little sleepy so he just waved quickly at his uncle before closing his eyes again. “Where are you two headed?”

“The doc’s daughter has it as well, we’re going to let the kids have a day together and hopefully the playing will keep them from itching too much. Misery loves company and all that.”

Mike nodded. “Alright, well I hope he feels better. Tell the doc I said hey.”

When you finally got there, Leonard had set up a bunch of blankets and pillows on the living room floor so the kids would be comfortable watching their movies and had pancakes setting at the table. “I didn’t know if you guys had eaten yet, Jojo wanted pancakes so I figured I’d make enough for everyone.”

“That’s so sweet, thank you. We actually brought some snacks as well for later and a bunch of movies.”

You found that Leonard McCoy made one hell of a pancake and within moments your plate was wiped clean. “There’s some more if you want them.”

He looked amused from across the table and you felt your cheeks redden in embarrassment. “Sorry, I should have at least chewed.”

“Don’t worry about that! I’ve just never seen someone enjoy my cooking so much.” Leonard’s smile made you blush and look down at your plate, something about it just seemed intimate and you spent the rest of breakfast wondering why it had affected you that much. “Alright, who’s ready for some movies?”

The kids cheered and raced out to the living room where Leo was putting on the first movie. You started cleaning up the dishes barely hearing him come back into the kitchen.

“Thanks for doing this, it helps a lot not having to do everything yourself.”

Leonard smiled taking the dirty silverware and loading it into the dishwasher. “Trust me, I understand that completely.”

It had been a week since Ellie had gone home and Leonard had gone back to being a working single parent. Just as you were finishing up the dishes the phone rang and Leonard answered it immediately throwing his head back in frustration.

“I’ll be right there.” He walked back over and looked almost sad. “Another sick kid, I have to go down to the office for a bit.”

“Not a problem, I’ve got this. Might be helpful to have a sign in the window for tips on how to handle chicken pox, I have a feeling there’s going to be a few more.”

He laughed grabbing his coat. “This is why I keep you around.”

You finished cleaning up and curled up on the couch watching the movie. “Mommy, come down here with us.” Oliver held out a little hand and you nestled between them letting both kids cuddle up with you until all three of you fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Months went by, the chicken pox was all taken care of thanks to Leonard’s instructions and school went back to normal. You went back to work and Leonard continued to stop by for lunch, to everyone it became increasingly obviously that the two of you were in each other’s corner, no one was going to try and change that. If anything, it seemed, they were going to try and speed it along.

Leonard was sitting at the front desk looking over paperwork with an intensity Mike hadn’t seen before. “Morning doc, mind if I buy you a cup of coffee?”

The travel cup was already in his hand and Leonard accepted it gratefully. “Good to see you Mike,” Shaking hands he gestured to the back. “Something I can help you with?”

“Actually, I’m here to talk to you about something else.” Taking a seat Mike turned towards him. “Y/N…she’s family, and I know that the two of you have gotten close so I wanted to make something very clear.”

“And what’s that?”

“She’s been through a lot, don’t get me wrong she can hold her own but she’s been hurt. Not just by my brother dying, but her dad too and coming back here when she was destined for so much more.”

Leonard leaned back, a smile on his face. “Sorry, Mike, is this ‘the talk’ I’m getting?”

“Sounds ridiculous I’m sure, she’s a grown woman you’re a grown man. And if I’m being honest she would kick my ass if she knew I was doing this.” Mike shrugged. “But she’s like a sister to me and I know that there are some…feelings between the two of you and-”

“Nothing is happening.” There wasn’t any tension, but both men would be lying if they said there wasn’t any awkwardness. “Do I like Y/N? Of course I do, but I respect her boundaries enough to not push something like that on her without her being ready.”

Mike smiled broadly extending a hand out. “That’s all I’m asking. For what it’s worth though, I think the two of you would be good together. You’re the only person she’s really gotten close to since the accident.”

Just like that, he left the office and left Leonard feeling more confused than ever.

He had been there long enough to get settled and to know that he had feelings for you, he knew that out of everyone he had met in town you were the one he got along with the best and with your kids being friends and like the other parent, it seemed easy and felt right.

Of course, there was the problem of him not knowing whether you felt the same way or not. And at the risk of ruining your friendship he was just going to have to ask.

The time went on, playdates kept bringing the two of you together and Leonard was noticing the closeness each of you had with each other.

Sitting on the couch late at night you would lay your head on his shoulder, your legs always angled towards him, or if you had laid down your legs draped over his. The feelings Leonard had grew with each interaction and his head was pounding with the nervousness he felt every time he saw you.

But the last time he had seen you Leonard felt a surge of hope with one hug. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pressed your body to his, your face nuzzled into his neck. “The two of you are the best things to happen to this town in a long, long time.”

* * *

The night it start snowing changed everything though. “The roads are getting really bad out there,” You said peeking through the blinds. By tomorrow the roads would be completely covered in the powder and you knew that the town would be shut down. “There’s no way we can send you home in this.”

“I’m guessing there won’t be any plows out for awhile then?”

You shook your head. “It’s usually the tractors that they attach the plows to and they wait until it’s mostly finished so they they can get it all at once.” Leonard and Joanna had come over for dinner, something they had started doing at least weekly, and tonight it was at your house. “It’s alright though, if you’re up for it we can just have a slumber party?”

The kids cheered and Oliver immediately took Joanna up to his room probably to find everything for a nest in the living room. “Thank you, we don’t get much snow in Georgia.”

“In that case, tomorrow we’ll show you how we do snow days in Crawford.” You headed for the kitchen grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge. “Since we’re not driving though, want to prepare for a night with two excited kids?”

Leonard poured while you rifled through the fridge trying to find something to make for a late night snack.

When the kids came back downstairs they were all dressed in snow clothes. Apparently Oliver was eager to show Joanna how to make snow angels and make snowmen and had decided now was the time. You could only laugh and zip up the jacket making sure Joanna was properly outfitted before letting them both run into the backyard and start jumping around.

You stood at the backdoor watching them and sipping the wine, when Leonard joined you it felt so natural the way his arm draped across your shoulders and instinctively you leaned into his side.

It wasn’t long before the cold got to them and the kids were back inside snuggling in to warm up and watch something on the tv. The night was full of games and enjoying the time together, and it was only about eleven when the kids crashed from the excitement.

“I’ll take the couch.” You offered.

Leonard took the blanket from your hands. “Not a chance, I’m not kicking you out of your bed. I’ll stay down here.”

Saying good night you went upstairs but only found yourself tossing and turning for the next few hours until finally getting up and pulling on your own snow boots.

You had been quiet enough, but the sound of the sliding door closing woke Leonard up and he flipped over to look down at the floor. Both kids were sprawled out and he realized it was you who had gone outside. Grabbing his jacket he followed suit and walked up to you wrapping an arm around you.

Both of you stayed quiet for a moment not wanting to break the silence. “One of my favorite things to do in Boston was to walk around in the snow in the middle of the night. No one would be out and the city was just so quiet, all I would hear was the snow falling around me and for just a little bit I was completely alone with my thoughts and didn’t have to worry about anything else.”

“Think we can get away with it right now?” He was completely serious, there was no way the kids would be awake any time soon, and you wouldn’t be gone too long as it was. “Come on.”

Letting him steer you through the gate Leonard kept close as you started down the partially secluded road.

“It’s so beautiful.” You whispered more to yourself than anything. The trees lining the road and the houses were all covered in white, and just like you had said about Boston the only thing you heard was the crunch of the snow beneath your feet.

Leonard looked down at you, your eyes wide and full of excitement. He felt so sure that if he could, he would spend hours in this moment with you. “It really is.”


	9. Chapter 9

With the snow finally letting up after breakfast there was absolutely no school, all the parents had been called early in the morning only hours after the two of you had gotten back from the walk. “Y/N, I couldn’t reach Dr. McCoy and I don’t want him to try and bring Joanna in. Do you have a better number for him?”

“They got stuck here last night after dinner, I’ll let them know.” The teacher thanked you and rolled back over falling asleep instantly.

At least two feet had fallen over the night and it hadn’t let up until after breakfast, Oliver was more than excited to show his friend the fun of a snow day and had wolfed down his food. Within moments of them getting outside both kids were covered in the powder squealing in delight.

You kept the giggling to a minimum as you bent down and pulled your boots on before scooping up a handful of the snow and tip toeing over to Leonard who had offered to do the dishes. Quickly sliding your hand up the back of his shirt you held the snow up to his hot skin feeling it melt between your fingers.

The scream was loud enough that you immediately ran a few steps away now laughing loudly. “I’ll get you for that!”

“Gonna have to catch me first!” Taking the opportunity you ran into the back yard tossing arm fulls of snow at the kids as you ran past.

Leonard followed a moment later with his own boots and jumped through the snow to you. His legs were longer so it was easier for him to run and even though you had a head start you felt his arms wrap around your waist and throw you into the snow.

Both of you laid in the snow laughing until snowballs started raining down around you and Leonard went from attacking you to protecting you with his arm over your head. “Let’s get them!” You called grabbing a fistfull of snow and lobbing it in front of you.

The fight only lasted a few minutes until the cool air started chilling your wet clothes and the adults retreated back inside.

“I have some oversized shirts and sweatpants upstairs, you can’t stay in those clothes.” He followed and you dug through the closet finding them and tossing them over. “I’ll change in the bathroom, then some hot chocolate to warm up.”

At the end of it, the snow day had been a success with both the McCoys exhausted from the day. But the plows had come through and before dinner time it was safe for them to head home. Hugging them both you couldn’t keep a smile off your face just thinking about the time spent together.

* * *

It was another few days before you had a day off and decided to stop by to see Leonard.

“What are you doing here?” He asked accepting your hug. “I didn’t think I’d get to see you today.”

“I have the day off, figured I’d stop by and see if you needed any help. Since you’re still running this place by yourself and all.” You hung up your purse and jacket obviously set on doing whatever needed done. “You don’t have to pay me.”

He scoffed handing over some files. “I can’t let you do the work for free either.”

“What did you have in mind?”

This was his chance. You were leaning forward just the slightest, your hair twirling around a finger, and mouth slightly open. “Let me make you dinner.”

“Didn’t we already have dinner plans set for this week?”

“No, I mean yeah we do. What I mean is…let me make you dinner without the kids.” Your eyebrows rose and he felt a little bit self-conscious. “If you’d let me, of course, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or make it awkward when our kids see each other. It’s just…Y/N I like you.”

The words sunk in and after a few seconds you smiled. “I would love to have dinner with you.”

Oliver’s grandmother had been wanting to meet Joanna and you offered to ask if they would host a night for the kids. After that, the two of you set out to finish and file the paperwork Leonard had sitting around and you did as much as you could while he saw a few patients.

At the end of the night, you kissed his cheek and promised to see him the next day. Leonard stood in the doorway of his office watching you drive off and feeling like his heart was full.

* * *

“I knew it.”

Rolling your eyes you set the kids bags down in the entryway, you had picked up both Oliver and Joanna letting them play for a bit before dropping them off at Mike’s for dinner. “Shut up, you didn’t know anything.”

“Think that you want, but I know you better than you think Y/N.” Not wanting to hide it, and being absolutely unable to lie to Oliver’s grandmother, the news had come out of your mouth almost instantly. “I’ll drop them off at the doc’s around 9 so anything you don’t want them to see should be over before then.”

“It’s dinner Mike.” Giving him one last hug you turned to leave. “The kids don’t know by the way, don’t tell them anything.”

Sticking his head out of the mostly closed door you could only smile at his cheer. “Go get him tiger!”

You knocked on the front door and it opened almost immediately letting you step into the house and shed your coat. Leonard’s eyes raked over you taking in the outfit you had chosen to wear, usually he saw you in jeans and sweatshirts to casually hang out but now you were wearing a pair of skinny jeans and bright tank top under a grey cardigan. “You look great.”

Stepping up to plant a kiss on his cheek you smiled. “So do you. Need any help?”

“Absolutely not, dinner’s almost ready so for now these are for you.” A glass of your favorite red appeared in your hand and a bouquet of beautiful flowers sat on the table in a vase. Pulling out your chair he had an obvious idea of how the night was going. “Now, have a seat and I’ll get everything plated.”

It was amazing how much a place could change just on the atmosphere. Leonard had invited you and Oliver over for dinner at least every other week but tonight he had made his house into a romantic scene with the flowers and some candles on the already set table. “I really don’t mind helping.”

“Out of the question, this is our first date and I plan on making an impression.” As if he hadn’t already made enough of an impression on you, Leonard emerged from the kitchen carrying two plates and set one in front of you. “Steak, cooked the way you like, with garlic butter melted on top and for sides mashed potatoes and garlic green beans.”

The food looked and smelled delicious, you weren’t really sure how you were going to be able to eat it everything just looked so amazing. “You really outdid yourself.”

“Well I couldn’t keep feeding you pancakes.” Since they were Joanna’s favorite, that was what was served most often.

“I wouldn’t mind eating pancakes for the rest of my life.” Leonard’s fork was hanging out of his mouth and you realized exactly what you’d said. “I mean…well…wow, how did I forget how to talk to you?”

You both laughed and it felt like a wave of tension just left the room. “I knew what you meant when you said it, but now that we’re having an actual date it just sounded…different.”

“Here’s to a great first date.” You held your glass up to his and drank hoping that the toast would help lighten the rest of the mood.

After dinner was done the two of you went into the living room and relaxed deciding to get to know more about each other outside of what had already been said.

“So you stole the horse?” You had switched to water long ago, but it felt like you were drunk with how much  you were laughing. “What did Ellie say?”

Leonard shook his head remembering the day. “She was pissed, to be sure. Took a switch right to me didn’t even wait for the police to leave. What about you, any trouble with the law?”

“Here it’s hard to get into any trouble, I did get thrown out of a bar in New Haven though.”

His eyes widened in shock. “How’d that happen!”

“I was getting a drink and some guy came over and started hitting on me, but he was using those stupid one-liners you think only exist in movies. So, he comes over and starts asking if it hurt when I fell from heaven and asking if I need help finding my wings, and the guy won’t take no for an answer.” Leonard was leaning forward listening intently. “Eventually I’d just had enough and told him that if he came any closer I was gonna break his nose.”

“I’m guessing he tried his luck.”

You nodded leaning forward just the smallest bit. “He got blood all over his shirt and I was kicked out, but not before the bartender high-fived me for it.”

When you looked back at Leonard his face was directly in front of yours and the breath you had been taking caught in your throat. “You are absolutely stunning when you laugh like that.”

His fingers traced your jawline so gently that you just barely felt them, he was a doctor so you were sure he knew what to do with his hands. “No one’s said anything like that to me in years.”

You leaned in closer feeling his hand cup your jaw, just as you felt your lips brush against his the sound of car doors slamming grabbed your attention.

“To be continued.” He said with a sigh.

Getting the kids and thanking Mike, Leonard got Joanna to get ready for bed before walking you out to the car.

Once Oliver was buckled in you turned back towards your date. “So, how does a second date sound to you?” Leonard smiled and you leaned in to kiss his cheek, close enough to his mouth to tease and leave him wanting more. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The fresh pack of batteries you had bought definitely came in handy that night.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few dates had been mostly the same, since there wasn’t anywhere close by to really go to dinner at home was the best option. It was one of these dates that a knock at the door interrupted your heavy makeout session. “Hey guys, is everything alright?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, it’s starting to snow pretty heavy out there and I figured I’d get them back here safely. I tried to call but no one answered, and now I know why.” You had emerged from the living room with your shirt unbuttoned still. “Anyway, let me know when you want us to take them next, mom’s been having a blast.”

Thanking him you watched as Mike rode off in his truck and you realized just how heavy the snow was already. “Why don’t the two of you stay tonight? We can do a slumber party again.” Leonard looked at you with eyes that you couldn’t deny.

“What do you think bud? Stay the night here?” You knew what his answer would be, just the same as yours was. “Alright, let’s make a fort!”

Once the kids were down for the count Leonard extended a hand and for the first time you were led up to his bedroom.

The bed was neatly made with no extra pillows or fluff, just a simple blue and grey bed set. His clothes, for the most part, were picked up off the floor but there were a few stray pieces lying about. “I figured-if you’re alright with it-since we’re dating that you could just stay up here with me tonight.”

“That sounds nice.” You would be lying if you said you weren’t nervous though, having a bed to yourself meant that your sleeping positions were wild. “Can I borrow a shirt to wear?”

You were going to kill him, Leonard had picked out the most worn in shirt he owned hoping you would find it as comfortable as he did, but when you came out of the bathroom in just the shirt and panties with your hair tossed up in a messy bun he felt weak at the knees. “You look absolutely gorgeous right now.”

He was already underneath the covers and you slid in with him close enough to realize he was only wearing his boxers. Kissing him lightly you felt your body move on its own flush against Leonard’s, one of his hands moved down to your hip digging his fingers into his shirt and the other wrapped around your shoulders.

Deepening the kiss, you felt your own hands travel over his body trying to learn every curve and muscle he had. For a man you never saw work out, Leonard McCoy had an amazing body. His hand moved to grab your ass and instinctively you threw the leg over his hip which seemed to shock him back into his sense. “Y/N,” He moaned as you kissed down his jaw. “We don’t have to, I don’t want to rush you. We can just go to sleep if you want.”

You nipped his collarbone licking the spot right after. “I want to.” Moving back up to meet his amazing hazel eyes you cupped his face. “I want you.”

That was all it took for him to flip you on your back and kiss you with more passion than you had felt from him before. This was not the timid first kiss you had shared in the kitchen only a week ago. His hands found the hem of the borrowed shirt and ran back up your sides bunching the fabric right under your breasts. “Did I ever tell you,” He kissed down your neck slowly. “That my doctor friends all say that I have legendary hands?”

You laughed but one of those hands was gliding up your thigh and as soon as it got to where your leg meets your hip the laughing stopped instantly replaced with a small moan. “You wanna show me how legendary they are, or just talk about it?”

The challenge was more than enough and Leonard pulled your panties off throwing them to the floor. It had been so long since you’d actually had sex that you weren’t sure how he was going to fit, but when his fingers ran through your coated lips you knew that no matter what it took you were willing to try.

Slowly, he pushed one digit inside of you moving it slowly, his other hand splayed across your lower belly dangerously close to your aching clit. Once you had gotten used to it Leonard pushed a second finger in and you could already feel yourself coming undone. Reaching down you started playing with your clit only to have it taken away. “Len, please.”

Words were starting to fail you, not even being able to finish his name and that only made Leonard smile more. His hand went back to your hip perfectly positioned for his thumb to rub circles around the bundle of nerves. “That feel good?”

“Mhmm.” His voice was deeper than you’d ever heard with just a bit of his southern accent which was only making you more turned on. “So good.”

Leonard leaned forward capturing your mouth in a searing kiss and he sped up his motions hitting all the right spots. Within seconds your walls were clenching around him. “Damnit, you look so good getting off like that.”

He had moved to wipe his fingers off but you reached out for the hand sucking your juices from each digit. The moan he made only deepened when you reached down and started palming his hardened cock through his boxers. “Your turn.”

You threw the shirt to the ground and laid back on the bed waiting for him. Leonard jumped off the mattress and dropped his boxers finally letting his substantial erection spring free from the clothing. Opening the bedside table drawer he pulled out a condom and rolled it down before situating himself between your legs.

“God, you’re so tight.” He moaned slowly pushing into you. It was painful, but the stretch he gave you felt too good to be true and once he started rocking his hips you knew that a second orgasm wasn’t far away. “So goddamn stunning like this.”

Leonard let you get used to the feeling before wrapping his arms around your back and pulling you up to kneel, he sat back on his heels and started moving your body the way he wanted. “Feels so good.” You murmured into his mouth. “Just like that.”

“Think you can handle me being a little rough?” You nodded and without warning you were thrown back into the pillows and your legs were brought up to Leonard’s shoulders. The new angle let him hit deeper inside of you and using your tits as leverage he started properly fucking you. “Oh, yes. Y/N…”

Calling out each others names you came right as he started snapping his hips faster to chase his own release with you. Feeling light headed from the rush you didn’t bother moving, instead waiting for Leonard to come back after disposing of the condom.

“Here, open up.” Spreading your legs you felt the warm washcloth dragging across your skin as Leonard cleaned you up. “That was….”

He crawled back into bed behind you setting your clothes next to you. “Amazing.” You sighed reaching for your panties. “Absolutely amazing.”

“What’d I tell you about the legendary hands?” With a kiss to the temple he wrapped his arm around your waist, both of you asleep within seconds.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning you felt Leonard behind you rocking his hips. “Think we have time before the kids get up?”

Just as he reached around to cup your breast the door knob started jiggling. “I’m gonna say no.”

Leonard threw on a shirt and extra sweatpants waiting until you were in the bathroom to unlock the door. “Hey guys! How’s the snow look outside?”

Apparently it was still snowing and it was early enough that just as you were getting downstairs the phone rang to let Leonard know there wasn’t any school letting them know Oliver was with him too. Finding the kids at the table you smiled at their still sleepy forms. “Let’s see, Joanna you want pancakes. Am I right?”

They nodded eagerly and you found Leonard already whisking the mix together. “Could you get them drinks? And maybe brew some coffee?”

You saw a nap in your future but for now the kids were ready to run outside and play so you had to be awake. Once they were fed and bundled up Joanna and Oliver ran into the back yard to play leaving you and Leonard once again watching from the window.

“I know the morning after our first time probably isn’t the best time to bring this up, but I was thinking about something.” Your eyes must have widened because he immediately jumped and pulled you into a hug. “No, it’s nothing bad! I was just offering you a job working in my office!”

“What?”

Leonard smiled down to you tapping his mug against yours. “I’ve found that being a doctor and running the office is a little too time consuming, luckily people try not to get hurt around here but there have been a couple of times.” You remembered those times, each with a phone call asking you to take Joanna until he can get out of work. “Anyway, you have a degree that fits what I’m looking for, I’d pay you a lot more than what you make at the diner, and we’d be able to have better set hours so we can be with the kids more often.”

“Why were you nervous to tell me this?”

“I didn’t want you to think I was giving you the job because we’re together. I trust you and I’ve seen you do the work. I wouldn’t want anyone else bossing me around.” Popping up on your tiptoes you kissed him hard. “Is that a yes?”

When you nodded he picked you up and twirled both of you around the kitchen. “I’ll put in my notice at the diner tomorrow.”

“You know, everyone’s going to be talking.”

You shrugged. “They’ve been talking for months, if you thought otherwise you haven’t been paying attention.” One of the tribulations of living in such a small town, everyone knew your business and with the two of you hosting slumber parties it was pretty obvious to them. “Besides, our happiness is what counts.”

You had spent all day trying to figure out how you were going to explain to your son that you and Leonard were dating, it had been your reason for spilling two cups of coffee at least.. Leaving the diner after your shift you headed straight for Leo’s knowing that he had picked up Oliver, and went over what you wanted to tell your son in your head.

When you turned a corner though you were met with the unexpected flash of headlights directly in your eyes, and after the brightness came the dark.

* * *

When you didn’t show up at the house Leonard started to get worried, and calling the diner to hear that you had left already only made him more nervous. But when someone knocked at the door, Leonard knew something was wrong.

“There was an accident….” Mike was breathing heavily. “One of the guys was driving back to town and took the corner too hard.”

“Y/N.”

“You gotta come quick doc, you gotta save her.”

Mike’s wife was already there saying she’d watch the kids and Mike drove back down to town his knuckles white on the wheel. “What happened?”

“Like I said, he took a turn too hard and hit her straight on. He’s not talking right either, someone thinks he hit his head.”

Leonard wasn’t worried about that guy though. “And Y/N?”

“She’s got a cut on her forehead, knocked out cold so we don’t know what she’s feeling or anything like that.” The silence was too much, there was something Mike wasn’t saying and as they pulled up Leonard knew why. “She’s trapped in there.”

Your car was hit head on by a diesel truck and the front left corner of your car crumpled inward making it impossible to open the door. Your airbags had gone off and Leonard noticed-and thanked every higher power there was-that you were wearing your seatbelt. He called out to a few people to help him carry boards out from his office that you could be carried on while he grabbed anything he might need. Tourniquets, gauze, morphine…. “Where’s the guy that hit her?”

His voice was calm, so when someone else pointed him sitting on the sidewalk fully alert, they never assumed the doctor would do anything.

“Look up, follow the light.” Leonard did a quick check to make sure everything was alright. “Asshole’s drunk! Do you even realize what you could have done! You could have made a little boy an  _orphan_ because you wanted to get your fix before driving home where you could do it safely. What, your house isn’t more than three miles away right? And that’s just  _too far_  for you to go!”

Everyone watched it unfold and when the town sheriff showed up he placed a hand on Leonard’s shoulder letting him know it was handled. “If she dies Greg, it’s a homicide.”

Greg, the drunk, started crying and blubbering about how he didn’t mean to hurt anybody. But at the sheriff’s words Leonard felt everything go numb.

Someone had gotten out tools that could be used to cut metal if used properly and started cutting around the door. “Wait! I need to check and make sure that’s not going to hurt her more!”

Opening the passenger doors Leonard crawled in the front seat while Mike got in the back. “What do you need?”

“Hold her head,  _just like this_. Do not move.” Mike’s hands were placed palms on your ears and fingers splayed out to keep your neck stable. “Part of the door pierced her leg, there’s a good amount of bleeding. I’m gonna have to cut off the blood flow as soon as they take the door off to make sure it’s not an artery. Hold her Mike, I gotta check her mouth and eyes.”

There wasn’t any brain fluid leaking but your pupils indicated a concussion. He only hoped that you would wake up in time for it not to cause any brain damage. Calling over to another person standing by he told them to get ready and once the door was removed from your car to come lift your leg as quickly as he could.

Leonard readied himself with gloves and grabbed a wad of gauze before nodding to the guys to take the door. The men kept you as stable as possible while the tools whirred and cut outside your broken window. Before the part holding the door was cut someone arrived with more metal  cutters and as gingerly as possible cut the metal that was sticking out of your leg.

The piece still lodged in there was big, big enough the Leonard wasn’t sure how he was going to do this alone, but he had to. Patting the gauze around the wound he tried to shield you from any more debris as the door was finally pulled off. Everyone he had instructed ran to work.

Your leg was lifted and a tourniquet was applied, someone else took over holding your neck and helped transfer you to the backboard, and as the straps were tightened everyone ran you into the exam room.

“What do you need?” Mike was pulling off his overshirt and waiting expectantly, a few others followed suit. “You can’t do this alone doc, what do you need?”

“Wash up to your elbows, get some masks from the top cabinet before you do.” Mike grabbed one for him and snapped it over his face before running to the other room to wash up. Blocks had been placed on either side of your head and he instructed one person to stand there and keep watch once they had gloves on. Others he sent around the room to grab stuff, morphine, a sterile tray, a small tub of water for the dirty instruments, lots of gauze, and above all else he asked for somehow to cover your face from his view.

Everything was a blur, once he had gotten your face out of his vision it was easier to work but his mind was still racing. A portable x-ray machine showed him that you had two broken ribs that luckily hadn’t punctured your lungs and the metal from the door had broken your femur.

He worked for hours and noticed that through it all everyone stayed with him. Only when he finished stitching up your leg and smothered the area in antibiotic ointment did he breathe.

“Thank you, everyone.” The helpers got rid of their gloves and masks properly leaving you alone with Leonard and Mike. “I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t come get me as fast as you did.”

Leonard was staring at your still form barely feeling Mike as he patted a hand on his shoulder. “I gotta hand it to you, even though it’s Y/N you did that better than I thought you would. She’ll be fine doc, I trust your skills.”

“Would you mind taking Joanna for the night? I need to stay here and make sure everything gets better.”

Mike nodded grabbing his bloodied shirt from the floor. “Just try and get some sleep.”

* * *

_**One Year Later** _

“Oliver, I need you to take your suitcase up to your room. You can’t just leave stuff in the entryway we’ll trip over it.” Your son scampered back towards you and grabbed his things hiking them up the stairs. “Thank you!”

After the accident you had been on bedrest until Leonard had decided that you were well enough, and even then he brought in a physical therapist friend of his to help work your leg again. As soon as you were healed, Leonard asked you to move in with him and Joanna. He wanted to be able to be with you and make sure you were never hurt again, and as he had been keeping Oliver with him most of your sons clothes had already migrated over.

“We could just run away, us and the kids on an adventure.”

You smiled as his arms wrapped around your middle. “You just don’t want me to go back to work. I’ll be sitting all day Leo we’ve gone over this.”

“I’m just worried about another accident.”

“You said you’d be driving!” Turning in his arms you faced him with a smile. “It’s going to be fine.”

“Marry me.”

The words were out of his mouth so quickly you weren’t sure you had actually heard him. “What?”

“Let’s get married. Let’s take the kids and go get married just the four of us.”

“What about the office?”

A smile started to form in the corner of his lips. “There wasn’t a doctor here for years, everyone can handle a few days.”

“Where would we go?”

“San Francisco. I have a friend, he’s a ship captain. He can take us on his boat and marry us there.” Tears were forming in your eyes. “I don’t have a ring to give you, but we have each other and that’s all I need.”

Your head nodded, slowly at first until you felt the agreement building. “Let’s go.”

Leonard ran to his phone dialing the number. “Jim, can you meet me at your boat? Give me a few hours, we’re in Colorado. Yeah, bring a bible. I want you to officiate my wedding. Damnit man, just bring it and stop asking so many questions.”

You had gone upstairs and found the kids playing. “Who wants to go on a trip?”

Tossing clothes into their suitcases quickly you found Leonard already in the room packing one for the two of you. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” He kissed you tenderly and the eagerness inside of you grew. “Now, let’s go get married.”


End file.
